


Солнце и тени

by Olivin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не все тени исчезают в полдень…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнце и тени

Утреннее солнце лениво выплывает из-за горизонта, отражаясь в чёрных подслеповатых глазах ворона. Ворон и солнце смотрят друг на друга, словно соревнуясь в том, кто первый отведёт взгляд. Но вот раздаётся стук копыт, и ворон взлетает, а солнце продолжает нежиться в утренней дымке, не желая подниматься выше.

Лорас не замечает улетевшего ворона. Он вслушивается в звон мечей, лошадиное ржанье, голоса переругивающихся людей и улыбается. Окидывает взглядом оставшиеся в стороне шатры, строящееся войско, зелёные поля вокруг и улыбается вновь. А потом поднимает голову к небу и, глядя на важно движущееся солнце, время от времени вспыхивающее, словно подмигивая ему, Лорас понимает: они сегодня непременно победят. Сомнений больше не остаётся; он мысленно уже в бою, наносит один удар за другим, добывая Ренли победу…

И не обращает внимания на затихший рядом стук копыт. То, что гонец бледный, что у гонца трясутся руки, ему тоже абсолютно безразлично. Разве есть ему дело до гонца, когда он ждёт Ренли? Ренли, который приедет в своих невообразимых доспехах, поднимет забрало и подмигнёт. Как всегда. На удачу.

Поэтому он не сразу понимает, когда гонец говорит, что Ренли убит. Должно быть, Лорасу послышалось. Да, послышалось, как часто бывает по утрам после бессонной ночи. Или он всё-таки уснул, а сейчас его растолкает Ренли и, деланно хмурясь и покачивая головой, упрекнёт в том, что он так проспит всё сражение.

Но запыхавшийся голос гонца раздаётся вновь, и доспехи вдруг становятся слишком тяжёлыми, солнце – слишком ярким, а шум – слишком громким. Лишь когда воздух вокруг исчезает, и становится невыносимо больно дышать, Лорас понимает, что это не сон. И, глядя сквозь испуганного гонца, разворачивает лошадь обратно к лагерю. Солнце больше не светит, и трава не зеленеет под ногами. Лорасу кажется, что он мчится сквозь пустоту.

Когда Лорас достаёт из ножен меч, пустота исчезает, и мир вокруг наполняется болезненными пульсирующими красками. Когда Лорас взмахивает мечом, в лёгкие стремительно врывается воздух, возвращая в тело тепло. Когда же острие меча достигает своей цели, и его перчатки орошаются брызгами крови, сознание Лораса накрывает яркой вспышкой ненависти. Он наносит удар за ударом, почти не задумываясь. И в тот момент, когда замертво падает последний из охранников Ренли, Лорасу кажется, что он видит рядом какую-то бледную тень. Но он тут же забывает об этом, слезает с коня и, помедлив немного, подходит к телу…

***

 

В септе тихо. За серыми стенами светит полуденное солнце, щебечут птицы и пышно цветут розы. За серыми стенами обычный день земель Простора и необычное место. А в септе тихо.

Лорас пытается молиться.

Медленно обводит взглядом Семерых, ненадолго останавливается на Неведомом и снова пытается. Но слова молитвы забываются, теряются, а вместо них на ум приходят другие.

«Останься, Лорас, и помолись со мной…»

Лорас ниже склоняет голову и беззвучно шевелит губами. Слова не идут.

«Останься, Лорас, и помолись со мной. Останься, Лорас…» - раз за разом проносится в его голове. Лики Богов меркнут, а лицо Ренли в пульсирующем сознании становится всё чётче. И его голос – тоже.

«Останься, Лорас, и помолись со мной, – улыбается Ренли. – Я так давно этого не делал, что уж и позабыл, как надо».

И Лорас остаётся. Смеётся, забирается на кровать, манит Ренли к себе. Ренли укоризненно качает головой и делает вид, будто действительно собирается молиться. С серьёзным видом стоит на коленях посреди шатра и что-то бессвязно шепчет, лукаво поглядывая на Лораса. Лорас хмурится, дуется, разглядывает свои ноги, отвечая такими же лукавыми взглядами. Пока Ренли наконец не встаёт и не стаскивает рубашку.

«Останься, Лор…», - но не успевает договорить. Губы Ренли липкие, а на языке – вкус персика. Тело же гладкое, вспотевшее и на удивление податливое. Ренли жмурится, ленится и извивается на кровати. Сегодня Ренли устал быть королём.

«Я так давно этого не делал…» - Ренли не врёт: действительно давно. Он привык, пусть мягко и нежно, но брать. А сегодня отдаёт: порывисто, резко и лихорадочно весело – чересчур даже для Ренли. И для Лораса тоже. Лорас задыхается, Лорас тонет и всплывает, чтобы утонуть вновь. С каждым разом всё чаще и быстрее.

«Останься, Лорас, и помолись со мной».

«Останься, Лорас…»

«Останься, останься, останься…»

Лорас встряхивает головой и упирается руками в пол, пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение. Пот струится по лбу, попадает в глаза, и Лорасу кажется, что в септе потемнело, а в углу какая-то тень. Тогда он подхватывает лежащий на полу радужный плащ и вырывается обратно в солнечный день. Петлицы двери скрипят, но он не оборачивается. Боится, что, увидев опять маленькую рощицу за септой, не выдержит и вернётся к Ренли.

***

 

Лорас оказывается в Королевской Гавани раньше, чем ожидал Ренли. Один. Рядом стоят отец с братом, но ему всё равно кажется, что он один. Отец самодовольно улыбается и уже мысленно представляет себя в королевском совете, а брат одобрительно хлопает Лораса по плечу. Он знает. Он видел тела Ройса и Кью, слышал проклятья, обращённые к Бриенне и леди Старк, и деликатно отворачивался, когда Лорас, не скрывая слёз, целовал остывающие руки Ренли. Брат всё видел, слышал и убеждал Лораса подождать с местью. Говорил, что сейчас важнее сохранить войско. Твердил, что необходимо отправиться в Хайгарден и спокойно всё обдумать. Заявлял, что за смертью Ренли наверняка стоит Станнис, и одному Лорасу с ним не справиться. И был совершенно неубедителен. Поэтому Лорас, едва дойдя до коня, уже отправился бы в погоню за убийцами Ренли, если бы не подошла Маргери и, мягко коснувшись его плеча, не напомнила, что только он, Лорас, может похоронить Ренли как подобает. И Лорас сдался.

А сейчас Лорас стоит перед дверью в тронный зал и готовится присягнуть новому королю. Это правильное решение, он знает. Маргери станет королевой, отец войдёт в совет, и Тиреллы упрочат своё положение. А он оставит радужный плащ тлеть на дне сундука и наденет белый. Но какая теперь разница?

Солнце начинает спускаться обратно к горизонту, когда Тиреллов приглашают в зал. Отец наверняка улыбается, Гарлан приветлив, как и всегда, а Лорас лишь надеется, что выглядит хотя бы равнодушно. Потому что прикидываться он умеет плохо, а всё, что он чувствует сейчас - это раскаяние от собственного вероломства и горькая сласть победы над Станнисом.

Толпа заходится в рукоплесканиях, Джоффри приторно улыбается и застёгивает на нём цепь из роз со львом посередине. Лорасу она кажется хуже кандалов. Его почти приручили. Остаётся последний штрих, последняя клятва, и он будет окончательно скован.

Лорас вздыхает. Не глубоко, чтобы Джоффри, раскланивающийся с отцом, не заметил.

Ренли никогда не требовал от своих подданных рабской преданности. Дружеской – да, основанной на уважении – да, но не рабской. Почти как Роберт, Ренли клал в основу своей власти симпатию к себе. Ренли…

Каждую минуту после смерти Ренли Лорас старается не думать о нём, но лишь думает всё больше и больше. И вот сейчас, когда единственное, на чём он должен сосредоточиться – вступление в Королевскую Гвардию, Лорас понимает, что сходит с ума – тень от Железного трона удивительным образом принимает очертания Ренли.

Однако это всё упрощает. Лорас больше не думает о своём предательстве. Он просто представляет, что присягает не Джоффри.

\- Ваше величество, - обращается Лорас к Джоффри, а на самом деле – к тени за его спиной, - я прошу о чести служить в вашей Королевской Гвардии и защищать вас от врагов.

Это походит на какую-то игру, забаву, которые так любил Ренли. Лорас должен притвориться, что готов служить Джоффри, так, чтобы тот поверил. А потом Лорас вернётся к Ренли, и они вместе посмеются над удачным розыгрышем...

Настроение Лораса чуть улучшается и, вставая и принимая от Джоффри поцелуй в щёку, он больше не чувствует к тому ненависти. Глупо ненавидеть человека, который в итоге останется в дураках. Когда Джоффри отходит, Лорас хочет обменяться с тенью Ренли взглядами, но солнце скрылось за облаком, и её больше нет. И только тогда Лорас осознаёт, что всё произошедшее если и было розыгрышем, то самым невесёлым в его жизни…

***

 

Закат над морем – невероятно красивое зрелище, но Лорасу не до этого. Он выдёргивает арбалетный болт из плеча и взбирается на коня. В левой ноге торчит ещё один болт, а доспехи справа почти вмяты в грудь, но Лорас не чувствует боли. Он вообще ничего не чувствует, кроме эйфории боя. Мысли о Железных людях, грабящих Щитовые острова, о Маргери, которую он, несмотря на предупреждение бабушки, оставил одну, о правильности своего решения больше не беспокоят его. Есть только Драконий камень – родовой замок Станниса, - и он, Лорас, который через несколько часов его возьмёт. Впервые за долгое время Лорасу кажется, что он на своём месте. Он хватает поводья, кричит: «За короля!» - и, понимая, что имел в виду вовсе не Томмена, под нестройный крик своего войска мчится вперёд.

…Пока едва не задыхается от жара. Всё горит. Рядом с ним, на нём, внутри него. Кажется, будто доспехи плавятся и сливаются с собственной кожей. В глазах двоится, троится, а потом вдруг мутнеет, а сам Лорас хрипит, кричит, из последних сил скребёт пальцами по доспехам, будто надеется их снять.

А потом он видит Ренли. Настоящего Ренли, который ёжится, точно от холода, и движется к нему навстречу.

\- Холодно, - извиняющимся тоном тихо произносит он, подрагивая и пытаясь улыбнуться.

А Лорасу жарко. Почему-то уже не больно, но ужасно жарко. Он хочет сказать об этом Ренли, но издаёт лишь невнятное мычание.

Ренли улыбается вновь, но уже грустно, а потом пытается снять с Лораса шлем. Тот протестующе мотает головой. Это глупо, но Лорасу стыдно. Кожа наверняка сгорела, и он боится, что Ренли увидит вместо привычного красивого лица обожжённый и кровоточащий кусок мяса.

Ренли успокаивающе проводит рукой по его плечам, а потом начинает снимать доспехи. Покорёженное железо стучит, падая на землю, и Лорас чувствует, что жар отступает. Поножи отлетают в сторону, а Ренли уже стоит перед ним и протягивает руки к шлему.

\- Доверься мне.

«Я всегда доверялся», - хочет сказать Лорас, но не успевает, потому что шлем уже стаскивают с его головы, а ему ничуть не больно. И Ренли смотрит всё так же доброжелательно, без отвращения. А потом и вовсе проводит рукой по щеке, и Лорас не ощущает ничего, кроме приятной прохлады. Он с удивлением касается своего лица – как будто прежнее, только слишком горячее; касается лица Ренли – то же самое, только слишком холодное.

\- Я так скучал, - шепчет Ренли и вдруг стискивает Лораса в объятиях.

Сначала Лорас ещё помнит о своих сломанных рёбрах, а затем забывает обо всём. Остаются только руки Ренли, гладящие его по спине, губы Ренли, целующие его в шею, и безграничное тепло…

\- Тепло?

\- Тепло, - соглашается Ренли и крепче прижимает Лораса к себе.


End file.
